1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a syringe needle holder and more particularly, to a holder for a syringe needle which permits the syringe needle to be pivotally displaced relative to the syringe barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluids are typically be administered to and withdrawn from a patient through a syringe, and the use of a syringe may be limited by its physical characteristics. For example, most syringe needles are rigidly coupled to a syringe barrel. The use of such a syringe within a critical locality may cause an excessive deflection of the needle relative of the barrel and thus break the syringe needle. In an effort to overcome this problem, syringes have been devised to resist the deflection of the syringe needle relative to the syringe barrel.
One such syringe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,901, issued Oct. 2, 1951 to Ernest N. Richard. The syringe is structured to resist excessive bending as well as limit the penetration of the syringe needle. The barrel of the syringe is received by a sleeve comprising a threaded part for securely holding a ferrule to the nozzle of the barrel. A coupling tube which supports a syringe needle is, in turn, threadably attached to the ferrule. A cursor sleeve which surrounds the needle over a certain length is, in turn, secured to the coupling tube. Parallel to the bottom of the cursor and a predetermined distance therefrom is arranged a ring which forms an extension of the cursor. The ring limits the penetration and resists excessive deflection of the needle.
Although the syringe disclosed by Richard above resists excessive needle deflection and thereby excessive needle breakage, it does not prevent the hazard of needle breakage altogether. In the event that the needle should break, the needle may become separated from the syringe. To address this issue, syringes have been contrived to limit the travel of the needle relative to the syringe.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,399, issued Jul. 29, 1924 to John E. Webb, discloses a hypodermic needle and carrier constructed such that the movement of the needle relative to the carrier is limited in the event that the needle breaks away from the carrier. Webb more particularly describes a needle which is secured to an outer end of a needle carrier by solder and in such a manner that if the needle breaks, the needle will break at the solder joint. The needle has a shoulder formed as an enlargement which extends about the needle. A guard fits upon the carrier and includes an abutment shoulder configured such that if the needle should break, the abutment shoulder prevents the needle from passing entirely through the guard.
The use of a syringe may yet remain limited by other factors, such as the confines in which it is to be used. Syringes having a needles which are displaceable relative to their barrels have been produced to administer and withdraw fluids in more restricting areas of application while, at the same time, reduce the risk of needle breakage resulting from the excessive deflection of the syringe needle.
Numerous attempts to present a syringe having a displaceable needle. One such syringe is shown and described in the Webb patent above. Needle carriers of various lengths permit the syringe needles to be extended out of alignment with the syringe barrel.
Another flexible needle and guard device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,230, issued May 20, 1975 to Goldwyn L. Wulff. Wulff describes a device for reducing the bending and breaking of hypodermic syringe needles. The device includes a flexure tube interconnected between the syringe and needle thus permitting the needle to pivot laterally, and a guard mounted on the syringe and over the needle wherein the guard has a spring disposed therein to bias the needle in axial alignment with the syringe.
Another device which permits the displacement of a syringe needle relative to a syringe barrel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,295, issued Nov. 30, 1976 to Goldwyn L. Wulff. The device consists of an outer casing or shell and an inner resilient tube. The tube is bonded at one end to a stem adapted for connection to the syringe barrel and at an opposite end to a needle mounting member seated over the end of the shell. Should the needle move, the needle mounting member tends to leave the seat and have displacement relative to the shell.
Yet another syringe having a needle displaceable relative to the syringe barrel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,904, issued Nov. 7, 1989 to James J. Callaway, who discloses a needle and holder assembly configured such that the needle can be moved between an extended and a retracted position. In a retracted position, the needle and holder junction in substantially rigid. In an extended position, a length of flexible tubing on which the needle is mounted becomes exposed from the holder to allow a degree of lateral movement of the holder relative to the needle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.